sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people who have opened the Olympic Games
is the most recent person to have opened a Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro in 2016]] is the most recent person to have opened a Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang in 2018]] is the most recent person to have opened a Youth Olympics in Buenos Aires in 2018]] opened the 1976 Summer Olympics in Montreal, Canada, and the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, UK]] opened the 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo and the 1972 Winter Olympics in Sapporo]] opened the 1956 Winter Olympics in Cortina d'Ampezzo and the 1960 Summer Olympics in Rome]] opened the 1936 Winter Olympics and 1936 Summer Olympics, both of which were hosted in Germany]] The Olympic Games are an international multi-sport event featuring both summer and winter sports, held every two years with Summer and Winter Olympic Games alternating. During Olympic Games opening ceremonies, the sitting president of the International Olympic Committee (IOC) will make a speech before inviting a representative from the host country to officially declare that particular Games open. The current Olympic Charter requires this person to be the head of state of the host country, although this has not always been the case. This article lists the people who have had the ceremonial duty to declare each Olympic Games open. Opening ceremony The IOC factsheet on the opening ceremony states: "According to the Olympic Charter protocol, the duty of declaring the Games officially open falls to the head of state of the host country. Those who have performed this task are royalty and presidents, or their representatives, whether it was a vice-president, a member of the royal family, or a governor-general".IOC Factsheet Rule 56 of Chapter 5 of the Olympic Charter sets out the exact words that are to be declared by the person opening the Games. If at a Summer Olympic Games, the words to be said are: I declare open the Games of of host city celebrating the of the Olympiad Olympiad of the modern era. When at a Winter Olympic Games, the dignitary opening the Games is to proclaim: I declare open the of the Olympic Winter Games Olympic Winter Games of of host city. However, this has not always been followed strictly; at the 2010 Winter Olympics the Governor General of Canada, Michaëlle Jean, used the format of a Summer Games declaration to open the Games by saying in French and English "I declare open the Games of Vancouver, celebrating the 21st Winter Olympic Games." In 1960, Giovanni Gronchi, President of the Italian Republic, declares the Summer Olympics in Rome open by speaking in Italian: :"I proclaim the opening of the Olympic Games of Rome, celebrating the XVII Olympiad of the modern era" In 1964, Emperor Hirohito of Japan, open the Summer Olympics in Tokyo by speaking in Japanese: :"Celebrating the 18th Modern Olympiad, I will declare the opening of the Olympic Games Tokyo competition here." In 1976, Elizabeth II, as Queen of Canada, opened the Montreal Olympics (first in French followed by the English) with: :"I declare open the Olympic Games of 1976, celebrating the XXI Olympiad of the modern era." In 1980, Soviet leader Leonid Brezhnev opened the Moscow Summer Olympics with (speaking in Russian): :"Mr. President of International Olympic Committee! Comrades! I declare open the Olympic Games of 1980, celebrating the XXII Olympiad of the modern era." In 1984, U.S. President Ronald Reagan opened the Los Angeles Summer Olympics with: :"Celebrating the XXIII Olympiad of the modern era, I declare open the Olympic Games of Los Angeles." In 1988, President of the Republic of Korea, Roh Tae-woo opened the Summer Olympics in Seoul by speaking in Korean: :"I declare that I hold the Seoul Olympic Games while celebrating the XXIV modern Olympic Games." In 1992, King Juan Carlos I of Spain opened the Barcelona Summer Olympics with: :"(In Catalan) Welcome all to Barcelona. (In Spanish) Today, 25 July of the Year 1992, I declare open the Barcelona Olympic Games that celebrate the XXV Olympiad of the modern era." In 1996, U.S. President Bill Clinton opened the Atlanta Centennial Summer Olympics with: :"I declare open the Games of Atlanta, celebrating the XXVI Olympiad of the modern era." In 1998, Emperor Akihito of Japan open the Olympic Winter Games in Nagano by speaking in Japanese: :"Here, I will declare the opening of the XVIII Olympic Winter Games in Nagano." In 2000, Governor-General of the Commonwealth of Australia Sir William Deane opened the Sydney Millennium Summer Olympics with: :"I declare open the Games of Sydney, celebrating the XXVII Olympiad of the modern era." In 2002, U.S. President George W. Bush opened the Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, which took place five months after the September 11 attacks, with: :"On behalf of a proud, determined and grateful nation, I declare open the Games of Salt Lake City, celebrating the Olympic Winter Games." In 2004, Konstantinos Stephanopoulos, President of the Hellenic Republic, declares open the 2004 Athens Summer Olympics by speaking in Greek: :"I declare the opening of the Olympic Games in Athens and the celebration of the XXVIII Olympiad of the modern era." In 2006, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, President of the Italian Republic, declares the 2006 Torino Olympic Winter Games open by speaking in Italian: :"I open the celebration of the XX Winter Olympic Games in Torino." In 2008, Hu Jintao, the President of the People's Republic of China, declares the opening of the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics by speaking in Mandarin: :"I declare, the XXIX Olympic Games of Beijing, open." In 2012, Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, declares the opening of the 2012 London Summer Olympics, following the 60th anniversary of her accession to the throne, with: :"I declare open the Games of London, celebrating the XXX Olympiad of the modern era." In 2014, Vladimir Putin, the President of the Russian Federation, declares the opening of the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics by speaking in Russian: :"The XXII Olympic Winter Games in Sochi I declare open." In 2016, Brazilian Vice President Michel Temer, as acting president, opened the Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro with (speaking in Brazilian Portuguese): :"After this wonderful spectacle, I declare open the Rio Olympic Games, celebrating the XXXI Olympiad of the Modern Era." In 2018, Moon Jae-in, President of the Republic of Korea declares the opening of the 2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics by speaking in Korean: :"I declare open the Pyeongchang XXIII Winter Olympic Games." Dignitaries who have opened the Olympic Games Notes: Dignitaries who have opened the Youth Olympic Games Notes: See also *List of Olympic Games host cities *List of people who have kept the Olympic flag *President of the Organising Committee for the Olympic Games *President of the International Olympic Committee References people Olympic Games Category:Olympics opening ceremonies Olympic